<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2nd Chance by Notmenotthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187667">2nd Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem'>Notmenotthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forbidden Fruit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Regret, Resentment, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John shows up for Adam's birthday, he and Adam's mistake led to the hurt in John's heart to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan/John Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forbidden Fruit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictional story, with fictional characters. Mentions of incest and regret.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam sighs unhappily as his mom decorated his birthday cake. His biological father was coming. Kate Milligan was excited for John's arrival and spent the last two weeks getting their place ready. Adam rolled his eyes, he didn't trust John Winchester, everytime he left, Kate cried for a week. Thankfully Kate was dating a new guy, Adam wasn't a fan, but he treated Kate good. </p><p>"Mom, why are we having a party. John is just going to take me to another baseball game, stay for dinner and leave." Adam sulked.</p><p>Kate sighs. "Adam, you know he has a important job. He makes sure we're takin' care of.''</p><p>"He pays the minimum child support. C'mon mom, he has his golden boys, I'm just left overs." Adam said bitterly.</p><p>"Enough Adam. John will be here soon, as well as Phillip. Go wash your face, and dress nice. I mean it." Kate said sternly.</p><p>Adam stomps off. Being twelve is hard. He was already a moody teen. But he knew when Kate meant business. He put on the tie Kate bought him, and put on his dress shirt and pants. Hearing the doorbell, he knew John was here. </p><p>Adam despite what he said in the kitchen was scared of John. He hated to admit it, he missed him. Adam didn't know what to say. As he was fixing his hair, he heard the door knock.</p><p>"Adam, John wants to say hi."</p><p>"Give me two minutes." Kate closes the door. </p><p>Adam looked at himself, satisfied he looked okay, he swallowed his nervousness and stepped out to the kitchen to see his father.</p><p>John was laughing at Kate's story. He took the yearly drive to see Adam for his birthday. He usually came in the summer and celebrated early, but this time he wanted to see his son for his birthday milestone. When Adam walked in, John was surprised to see Adam. Wow. He was growing up. His baby fat was rapidly disappearing, his bone structure was forming, and he grew a few inches. John stood up and greeted Adam, making sure he didn't move, he knew Adam, and how shy he was.</p><p>Adam stared at his father. Wow. He looked different, more happier. Kate said John was in a serious relationship, but they since broken up. The breakup must have been mutual, since John didn't look heartbroken. Adam cautiously gave John a hug. Being pleased when John hugged him back.</p><p>Kate beamed at Adam and John's reunion. Her  boyfriend was coming over and she wanted him to meet John. </p><p>John gave his youngest a squeeze, when there was a knock. When Kate answered it, he said hello to the guest. This guy must be Philip. He held out his hand. </p><p>Adam smiled at the presents he got. Kate couldn't afford much, even with her nurses pay, bills kept mounting. She got him a microscope. Cool! He hugged his mom, she must have remembered Adam's dream about becoming a scientist or doctor. </p><p>His father gave him a portable laptop. Kate asked where he got it John admitted he won it in a pool game. Everyone laughed. John was a shark at pool. His child didn't want it, he said he bought his own at the part time job he was working at. Adam's smile faded. Of course, Sam or Dean came first. Seeing Kate's face, he thanked John.</p><p>At least Philip gave him a good present that wasn't used. Or a afterthought. He got a chest game, as well as a domino set. Adam enthusiastically thanked Phillip, not caring seeing John's hurt expression. He felt Kate's dirty look and mumbled another thank you to John. </p><p>The room was tense for awhile till Kate went and sliced Adam's birthday cake. The room relaxed, and Adam showed John his room. John apologized to Adam, which mollified Adam. John, said he was sorry for being a jackass and asked for forgiveness. Adam said yes. He again thanked John, he said the laptop would help him for school. When they got back to the living room, Kate told a disappointed Adam, that she was called to work. </p><p>Adam lied and said he understood, but he knew Kate didn't have a choice. Kate then asked John if he can spend the day with Adam. Adam gave his mom a sharp look, but being with one parent is better than none. Both Phillip and Kate left for work. Phillip was a lab tech and him and Kate needed to be a work, there was an train derailment and all essential workers needed to be at the hospital.

</p><p>Adam stands there in disappointment. He was aware of John's presence, but didn't know what to say. John seeing Adam being disappointed, knew he had to step up. </p><p>"Adam, did you want to watch TV, go to the movies...." John began.</p><p>"To bad baseball season's over. It's a tradition for us." Adam said disappointmented that his birthday was ruined.</p><p>"Hmm. Adam, there is a hockey game if you still want to go out." John suggests.</p><p>Hockey? Hell yea! </p><p>"How soon can we go?"</p><p>The game was fun. John bought nachos and slushes for his son. Adam was happy, Kate couldn't afford extra things like that. They sat there screaming at the players and Adam jumped up and down as his team won.</p><p>John looking at Adam felt such a warmness. He missed this. Spending time with his son, just having a normal relationship, nothing more than a normal father-son relationship. Not like him and Sammy. John forced the thought out of his head. It was too painful.</p><p>When the game ended, John took him to the local arcade. Since it wasn't a school night, Adam didn't have to go home early. As John drove him home, Adam couldn't recall how much fun he had. He spontaneously gave John a hug. John stiffened. It's been years. But he hugged Adam back.</p><p>"Dad, come inside. It's getting cold."</p><p>"You sure Adam?" John asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Besides, I still have an hour left."</p><p>So John went in. He called Kate to let her know he was going to stay with Adam. Kate relieved Adam wouldn't be alone, thanked John. </p><p>They spent the next hour watching TV and playing videogames. Adam was good, he was better than John. John laughed and said he was always working, and never had time to play games. He told Adam he had to use the phone to call home, but said he wanted a rematch.</p><p>When John left to presumably call his sons, Adam decided to play a new game he bought but never played. </p><p>John thanked Sam for the update from home, and told him to have a nice night. Sam said goodnight, and hung up before John could say anything else. He teared up. He didn't mean to push Sammy away, but he didn't have a choice. Sam needed to live his life, not be driven by revenge. </p><p>"Dad, what's wrong." Adam says as he saw John's shoulders shaking.</p><p>"Nothing. It's late. Maybe you should go to bed."</p><p>Adam shook his head, he never saw his dad cry. </p><p>"Dad, it is me?"</p><p>"No no. Just painful memories. You want me to read you a story?" John asked Adam.</p><p>"A story? Dad, I'm not a baby."</p><p>"Sorry, but it is late. Your mom will kill me if you don't sleep right."</p><p>"I know. Dad, stay with me." Adam says.</p><p>John nods. He went to tuck Adam in. Been years since he tucked in his boys. </p><p>As Adam was getting ready to go bed, he asked John to tell him a story. So John told him about his time in the Marines. When he saw Adam's eyes close, he went to kiss him goodnight. When he kissed Adam, to his horror, he felt that old familiar feeling. Oh no. He turned to leave, but Adam stopped John.</p><p>"Don't leave. Dad. Stay with me. I can't sleep."</p><p>John knew if he stayed it would be Sammy all over over again. He shook his head. But when Adam protested, John did something he shouldn't have done. He cried. </p><p>"Dad, what's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.</p><p>John apologized. ''Nothing. It is a long time ago."</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"It's not happy."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>So John tells a condensed version of his sacrifice. He said he and someone he knew fell deeply in love. But as happy as they were, John was forced to break it off, when his lover wanted to stay with him, and never live his life. He purposely left out Sam's name. John wanted Sam to live his life, not be dependent on John. So John got cold. He treated Sam as he treated Dean. A cold emotionless soldier. He saw Sam's heartbreak, and subtly pushed Sam away, forcing Sam to study and go to college. Sam didn't deserve to be a hunter, he should have a normal life. Become a lawyer, fall in love, get married. Not hunting. He was emotionless when Sam told he couldn't wait to leave. But when John was alone, he cried. When you truly love someone, you set them free to fly. </p><p>Adam held his hand. Then he pulled John down. As Adam held him to make John feel better, John than turned around and kissed Adam on the lips. When Adam recoiled, John rushed out. </p><p>'Oh god. Not again.' He wanted to run, but couldn't. He promised Kate and Adam he'll stay. When he saw Adam walking in, like a zombie, John wanted nothing more than to run.</p><p>Adam stared at John who was looking at him with fear. Adam liked girls, but he never kissed one before. Looking at a scared John, his body answered for him. He went up to John and took his hand. He left John to his bedroom. Then after shutting off all the lights, he layed John down and kissed him.</p><p>John was tempted to throw Adam off, but as Adam kissed him, he needed his release.</p><p>'Forgive me God.' He prayed. He  wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside Adam, but he needed to take things slow. He crawled on Adam and took off his pajamas. Adam.said nothing, but he tagged on John's clothing. </p><p>It was only a short time later, that John was fucking Adam. He didn't mean too, it just happened. One minute, they were kissing, next minute, they were fucking. Luckily John was carrying lube. He sometimes picked up young prostitutes and inexperienced college students, gender didn't matter.</p><p>Adam was mewling, it hurt a lot less than he thought. But as he felt John's penis inside his ass, he knew that him and his dad's relationship was never going to be the same. </p><p>The twin bed squeaked with their bodies. Adam was crying with the force of John's cock. John was moaning loudly, careful not to call out Sammy's name. </p><p>He stuck his tongue down Adam's mouth. Adam was moaning loudly. He didn't care that this was his father, John wanted him. </p><p>"Harder." He begged.</p><p>With that one word, John screamed out his orgasm with a loud cry. </p><p>"Oh god!" </p><p>Adam screamed as he felt John's cum. Squirt after squirt filled up his ass. God, that felt goooddd.</p><p>"I love you dad."</p><p>"I love you too Adam."</p><p>Still deep in Adam's ass, John slowly pulls out. Then he realized, he just raped his son. Adam was smiling at John, but John felt sick. He never thought of looking at Adam this way, he just turned twelve. He was younger than Sam his first time. John wanted to vomit. </p><p>He wanted to run, but Adam needed him. He forced himself to smile as he cuddled his youngest. Adam was begging for a second round, But John declined. He instead told him he needed to recover since he just lost his virginity. Thankfully Adam accepted the answer. </p><p>After they got cleaned up and dressed, and after John opened up Adam's window to let out the scent of sex, he made Adam promise to keep this a secret. Than after Adam agreed, John wanted a drink. He heard Adam's soft breathing. John wanted to cry. He was a terrible father and a worse human being. He was glad Sam was leaving for college next year. Both Sam and Adam deserved better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then next day Adam was smiling. He just lost his virginity, to his Dad of all people. The room was cold, John was scared Kate would find out. What a great birthday. He needed to see John. </p>
<p>He found John on the couch snoring. He was slightly disappointed, he was hoping to wake up in John's arms. He already checked his mom's room, Kate was still at work. Good. That means John and him could have sex again.</p>
<p>He knew his mom's routine, if a emergency shift happened, his mom would always go for breakfast and brunch with her coworkers. He looked at the clock. Him and John had a few hours. He kissed John.</p>
<p>John was dreaming. He and Sam were making love. Then Sam disappeared. Then Adam walked in and told John, that he was his now. Feeling a kiss, he woke up with Adam smiling at him. Oh no.</p>
<p>"Morning Dad!" He grabbed John and kisses him. "Mmm. Thanks for the great birthday!"</p>
<p>"The laptop is top of the line.''</p>
<p>"No! You know, last night." Adam was smiling at John. But John felt his heart break.</p>
<p>"You didn't mind?"</p>
<p>"Nope! I lost my virginity to someone I love. Dad, can we have sex again? The same way?"</p>
<p>John wanted to run, jump in the Impala and drive as fast and far as he can. Adam was young, he had no idea what John did to him. He ruined his life. He almost ruined Sam's. </p>
<p>"Your mom will catch us."</p>
<p>"Believe me she won't. C'mon. We can eat breakfast after. We have three different kinds of cereal."</p>
<p>John takes young Adam in his arms as he hugs him. He loved Adam, but not like that. It was different with Sam, Sam asked him. John took Adam without his consent. As Adam squeezed him and was whispering that he wanted John to take him again, the lock on the apartment door started opening. Both Adam and John pulled apart. Just in time Kate walked in.</p>
<p>"John! Thanks for staying. Adam, did you have a great time?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Dad took me to a hockey game. Then we played games."</p>
<p>John smiled weakly at Adam, he recognized the sly undertones, Sam said the same thing. Of course the "games" were sexual in nature.</p>
<p>Adam was glad John and him didn't have sex. If his mom knew, oh shit! His room! He needed to hide the evidence. He needed to change his sheets. If mom ever found John's cum....</p>
<p>John knew what Adam was doing, he and John forgot to change the sheets. If Kate ever knew about him and Adam, he'll never see Adam, Sam or Dean again. He needed to distract Kate.</p>
<p>"So how's work?"</p>
<p>As Kate talked about her night, John was pretending to listen. He usually loved Kate's company, but he was busy thinking about Adam's sheets. A few minutes later, he saw Adam giving him a thumbs up. John sighed in relief. He was busy daydreaming when he saw Kate, clicking her fingers at his face.</p>
<p>"John! Dreaming there. Thinking about work?" Kate knew what John did. She was very grateful for John's "day job."</p>
<p>"Sorry. Work's been busy."</p>
<p>"I hear that. John I need a favor, Adam come here. This affects you too.''</p>
<p>Both John and Adam were nervous. John was stiff, he was terrified that Kate knew about last night. Adam was also worried. He flushed the tissue, but forgot about the sheets. Luckily, there was a dumpster underneath his bedroom window.</p>
<p>"I been invited to a medical conference. I was hoping you can take Adam for a few days."</p>
<p>Oh god this was worse. There is no way he can avoid Adam. Plus Sam and Dean, they were expecting him. Dean was a a adult, but Sam, he was still young. And Adam, he was staring at John with hope. </p>
<p>"The apartment is getting fumigated, and I can't have Adam here, I was hoping you'll take him your trips."</p>
<p>John looks at Kate, as he avoided Adam's eyes. "What about school?"</p>
<p>"I already made plans. Adam, you'll be having Saturday school for a few weeks, hope you don't mind."</p>
<p>"I don't mind." Adam chirps. He looked at John who was staring ahead.</p>
<p>As Kate kissed Adam goodbye, John knew he was screwed. He already called Dean, he said he had an unexpected development. A few minutes later, Adam and John were the road. Adam was happy, he finally can have dad to himself.</p>
<p>John felt guilty he and Adam needed a long talk. Luckily he had a place close by, it was a old cabin left to him from one of his hunter's contacts. He often as stayed there whenever he visited Kate and Adam. </p>
<p>Close to an hour later, both John and Adam arrive at the cabin. John barely talked, and Adam gave up. Already Adam was starting to regret this road trip. </p>
<p>"Adam. My place, is hardly luxurious. It's pretty rustic. Don't get your hopes up. But the land, it's gorgeous."</p>
<p>When Adam walked in, he realized John was right. The cabin was tiny. He tried to hide his disappointment. His apartment was bigger. There was no TV, just a radio There was a wood stove with a small fridge, a double bed, and one armchair. The "kitchen" was a small square table with two chairs. If Adam squinted, he can see a small bathroom. </p>
<p>John looked at his son, who was frowning. He and Adam needed to talk.</p>
<p>"Adam, we need to talk."</p>
<p>"About last night?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Dad, I.."</p>
<p>"Adam. I took you when you weren't ready. I did something to you, something bad. Adam. I'm sorry." John cried.</p>
<p>As Adam saw his dad, John Winchester crying, he realized what John meant. He didn't rape Adam, Adam was curious about sex. Ever since he heard the stories from his classmates, he was wondering. He seen porn, read Playboy, but it didn't do anything. It was only when his dad and him were doing it is when Adam's curiosity was answered.</p>
<p> He kissed John, because he was sure John would go away for good. He figured it was his one chance. He took off his pajamas, then he asked John to show him what sex was. John called him 'Sammy.' The next thing Adam knew, they were having sex. It wasn't forced, Adam was sure of it. </p>
<p>"Dad, you didn't rape me. I asked you."</p>
<p>John told Adam not to lie.</p>
<p>"I didn't. Dad, I was curious, you showed me. Dad, it was awesome. I want to have sex again. This time, can you show me things?'</p>
<p>John stares at his son. He remembered that conversation. </p>
<p>"Adam, you are pretty young. Really young. You should wait till your older."</p>
<p>"Too little, too late. Besides, you gave me a great birthday."</p>
<p>John looks at Adam. 'Smartass.' He reminded him of Dean. He was innocent like Sam, but sassy like Dean. When he saw Adam's trusting eyes, he realized that he didn't hurt Adam. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Before you leave. Show me everything."</p>
<p>The sounds of Adam's squeals was one of the sounds of the room. Since the bed was old, the box springs were squeaking loudly, along with the headboard banging on the wall, and the sounds of the bed banging on the old floor.</p>
<p>John was grunting as he pounded his youngest. As an outsider, John was fucking his partner hard. His ass was moving at a breakneck speed as he fucked his son. Adam's legs were wrapped around his back, and his nails were gripping his arms as he screamed for John. </p>
<p>Oh god! John wanted to yell. This ass, it was tighter than Sam's. Twelve year old Adam was crying for his dad, he was begging for John to keep going. John wasn't about to disappoint him, he had tons of pent up sexual energy.</p>
<p>Adam's ass was gripping John's cock. He felt blood, but he was sure Adam wasn't in pain as he begged for John to keep going. The tight vice was like heaven. John was very glad he came on this trip. As he fucked Adam, he made a mental note to buy more toys. Plus a camera. Since this cabin was very well hidden, he had all the time in the world.</p>
<p>Adam screamed out his orgasm as John came. He felt his hot cum splash against Adam's walls. </p>
<p>"Happy Birthday Son."</p>
<p>"Thanks Dad."</p>
<p>A few days later, Adam was fucking John's cock in a leisurely pace as he smiled at the camcorder. John gave up trying to convince Adam to stay natural. He preferred for John to top, unlike Sam, who loved riding John's dick. </p>
<p>"Mmmm. Oh god." Adam breathes. "This is my dad. He's a hero." Adam says as he rides John's fat cock.</p>
<p>Adam was riding backwards, and John had a first class view of his dick going inside Adam. Adam's ass was gripping John and John was enjoying the view. All they did was fuck. John refused to train Adam as a hunter. He figured sex was the lessor of two evils. When John came he made absolutely sure to capture the moment. That is why there was two camcorders.</p>
<p>After John finished editing, both him and Adam were enjoying their homemade movies. Adam was surprised to see how much John came, the scene showed John coming into Adam's tight ass. *Plop!* John's penis's sound made as he came out of Adam's ass with oozes of white cum leaking.</p>
<p>Neither one was interested in wearing clothes. They had the wooded stove, and each other. He loved Adam, but he could never replace his first loves, Mary and Sam. </p>
<p>Losing Sammy was hard, but little Adam. He had another chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was grunting as John was pounding inside of him. It was painful, Adam admitted, but he figured Dad needed to burn off energy. He pretended not to notice the camera, which was on the side of the bed. John had Adam on his stomach while John was pushing his hips to the limit.</p><p>Adam's hands were pinned down as John was fucking him. The noises of the small cabin was loud, and Adam was desperately trying not to make much noise. For once he wanted to listen to his dad's sex noises. </p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The box springs underneath them were loud and were being moved, the sounds of John's hips slamming into his butt, his asshole making those squishing noises, and Dad's heavy breathing. When they changed positions, John asked Adam to top. Adam wasn't they biggest fan, but he enjoyed himself.</p><p>Adam was looking at John as he rode. The camera captured Adam leaning forward kissing his dad. John's cock leaning forward thrusting into his son. Adam's ass stretched to the limit with John's cock. </p><p>John was pounding up, his hips slamming into his son, his hairy balls and fat cock thrusting hard. When Adam kissed him, John fucked him harder. Adam sat up and rode John till he came. John yelled as he came, cum after cum into Adam. Adam sighed happily as his dad came. </p><p>Finally! Adam liked sex, but he wanted to spend time with John. Everytime he tried to talk, John and Adam ending up fucking. </p><p>"Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!" John groaned. Adam was still on top, he didn't move, not until he felt his cock softening. He waited till John popped out. When his ass felt empty, and John's thick cum leaked out he went and had a shower. </p><p>When he got dressed, he avoided his father's eyes aa he looked disappointed that Adam was dressed.</p><p>"Going for a walk." </p><p>"Don't go too far."</p><p>Soon Adam was outside, he breathed in the cool autumn air. The crunching of the dry leaves beneath him. He wondered how long before his dad disappeared from his life again. He hoped not, he was willing to be John's lover if it meant he stayed.</p><p>John watched as Adam walked away. He knew why Adam left, he needed a break. John understood. He had fishing rods, maybe they should try fishing, but it's fall. Hunting? No, even shooting animals was risky, he might accidentally tell Adam what be really did for a living.</p><p>He was debating when his cell rang. He thought It was Dean, but when he heard Sam's voice, his heart started beating fast.</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>"Sammy. Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Fine. Just checking in. The job doing okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Hearing Sammy's voice, John teared up. Sam didn't hate him. They had a good talk. John was slightly worried about his cell phone charges, but he didn't care. As Sam talked, John believed Sam finally understood why John pushed him away. They loved each other, were lovers for a few years, but Sam fearing losing John, announced he wasn't going to college.</p><p>Dean was surprised as well as John. Sam was a good hunter, but Sam deserved better. So John reluctantly pushed him away. Sam cried. Then they fought. Sam being a moody teenager, yelled that he hated John. John, being hard headed, said fine.</p><p>He didn't cry, not until he left for a hunt. He came here and sobbed for a week. He loved Sam, but Sam deserved better. Hearing Sam's voice and Sam telling John that he missed him, John teared up. They had a good talk. </p><p>When they hung up, John was happy. Sam forgave him. He was sitting by the table when Adam walked in. Seeing Adam, he hoped Adam furfilled his dream about going to medical school. </p><p>They ate lunch, then they played with Adam's birthday presents. After a few games of dominoes, they talked about themselves. John promised he'll come around more often. Hearing that Adam was happy. They didn't have sex the rest of the day or the next. </p><p>Adam woke up in John's arms. They were sharing body heat, since the cabin was chilly. Adam snuggled closer to John, his small body molding against his father. John woke up and seeing Adam kissed him.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>"What did you want for breakfast?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>John chuckled. They didn't have sex, John wanted Adam to see that he meant more than just a fuck toy.</p><p>When Adam started kissing him, John didn't bother with the camera. He slowly peeled off Adam's pajamas and his own. They made love all morning. Adam was underneath John as John was kissing him. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle. </p><p>"I love you dad."</p><p>"Me too kiddo."</p><p>Later on, John and him hunted rabbits. They captured one, but Adam begged John to release it. He felt sorry for the bunny who was whimpering. With Adam's words, John felt better. Adam was going to stay out of the life.</p><p>The silhouettes of John and Adam banging was shown from the lamp. Adam was bent over as John was fucking him doggy. John's hands were on Adam, as he pulled Adam's hips towards his. Mmmm. He watched as his dick was entering Adam's ass. </p><p>With Adam's panting and begging, John stayed hard as a rock. He loved the view, Adam's asshole was as tight as ever. He fucked Adam harder. With John slamming into Adam, Adam screamed "Dad!!" Then hearing that, John came. </p><p>Adam was riding John, even with John cumming earlier, he was still hard. Adam threw his head back, and seeing that, John allowed him to go at his own pace. He put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the show.</p><p>Adam's mouth was open. His mouth mouthing John's title, 'dad.' Adam bounced on John, his small cries echoing throughout the room. John watched as Adam's small penis bounced. Adam was just a kid, he had years to grow up. He loved Adam's small body. It made him easier to fuck. He had difficulty fucking Sam. His legs were long. Lots of tangled limbs. But they still had fun.</p><p>He came inside of Adam. Then after their shower, which Adam tried fucking John, with some success, then later as they wore each other out, Adam and John were soon sleeping naked in each other's arms. </p><p>Soon Kate called. Adam was disappointed. He and John had fun. But the week was over. Before they left, John fucked his son in the Imapla, it was tradition. Every Winchester had to had sex at least once.</p><p>When Adam and John came home, Kate asked if he and John bonded.</p><p>"More than you'll ever know." Adam answered back. John just shook his head.</p><p>The night before John left, and while Kate was at work, John and Adam were fucking on Adam's bed. The twin bed squeaked with their bodies. Adam was crying John's name, while his legs and feet were over John's shoulders. Adam admitted it was hot. Fucking in his bedroom. John found it hot, he was banging in Adam's childhood room, surrounded by dinosaurs, school awards, and Adam underneath him.</p><p>Their sweaty bodies were glistening from Adam's soccer lamp. John was slamming into his baby, making sure that Adam never forgot about his father. They made one last movie. The other tapes were already destroyed, which sucked. But this last movie was for them. John already had his scissors and hammer, but for now, he needed to put on the show.</p><p>When they watched the tape later, Adam was giggling at John's ass. </p><p>John was fucking Adam hard. His bare ass slamming into Adam, with Adam screaming. John's hairy balls showed, with John's penis thrusting into his son. Adam was amazed on how his ass could take John's fat dick. John was well endowed, he could barely fit inside Adam. </p><p>John's penis was moving as fast as he can, his hairy balls full, as he pounded Adam's asshole. There was a closeup view of the shot. Adam's bare ass, a stark contract to John's grown body. When John came, the camcorder captured the moment. There was so much cum, it leaked it even before John finished cumming. Adam's asshole was stretched out with John's dick, even after John pulled out. Adam's hole was wide open, filled with cum.</p><p>John helped Adam clean up, even washing the sheets. Then they fell asleep. Before Kate came home, they had a quickie, fucking on the couch. John creampied Adam. John almost wish he could impregnate Adam, but then realized how messy it would be. He blew Adam, and ate out his ass, cum and all.</p><p>"Your all cleaned up kid."</p><p>Adam was laying there, breathing hard. That was incredible, he offered to return the favor, but John declined. But they compromised with Adam licking John's butthole. John moaned with Adam's small tongue. His ass hairs tickling Adam's face. When Adam was done, he went and washed up, then later were making out on the couch.</p><p>They had a long kiss goodbye behind some dumpsters, Adam wanted one last fuck. So they did, neither caring who heard them. Adam teared up when John drove away, but he knew John was returning in a few months, hopefully for Christmas.</p><p>As John drove, he wasn't ready to return home. He wanted to go to his cabin and watch the movie one more time before he burned it. </p><p>His hand jerked at the images, he couldn't believe how much cum he had. Adam was goooood. Best fuck along with Sammy. After he came with a loud cry, he took out the tape and burned it. Hopefully he can come back, take Adam and have a fun Christmas marathon. </p><p>He answered the phone. "Yeah, the hunt went well. I'll be home soon."</p><p>John cleaned up, but purposely left his cum sheets, he wanted to come home with a continue with Adam. More movies, more toys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>